The present invention relates to medical/surgical fluid delivery devices, and particularly to such devices which utilize fluid suspension bags/containers in conjunction therewith. This invention is particularly suitable for fluid pumping devices for use with various types of endoscopy procedures, or for lavage-type fluid delivery applications; however its use is not limited thereto.
Heretofore, fluid delivery devices which utilize fluid suspension bags typically are suspended from fluid suspension poles such as disclosed in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,054 to Newman discloses a lavage device which is placed on bench 108 and which utilizes two fixed support hangars 109 which are attached to bench 108 to suspend liquid supply containers 111.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,168 to Mullins et al. discloses an irrigation lavage unit including a handle 52 on the housing which allows the unit to be carried in its normal orientation. The unit further provides a bracket on the rear for the power cord to be wrapped around.
Stryker Surgical provides various lavage or irrigation units such as the Surgilav 201 or the Ortholav 202 which include handles such as the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,168. Stryker Surgical also provides a lavage unit called the Orthotec 203 which includes a collapsible handle which collapses into the housing to allow storage of materials on top of the unit when collapsed or to allow convenient carrying for transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,725 to Heyne et al. discloses an IV pump cassette 12 of the type for use in delivering IV fluids to a patient at a controlled rate. This pump cassette is received in a recessed chamber 14 in the front of a driver mechanism for connection to a motor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,561,431; 4,635,621; and 4,655,197 to Atkinson disclose a lavage system in which the housing 11 is mounted on a movable floor stand from which a supply 15 of fluid may be suspended. The pumps, such as 51A and 51B, are held within pump housings 68A and 68B, respectively, by a pump support. Doors 74A and 74B cooperate to secure the pumps in the respective pump housing.
U.S. Pat. No. D 214,606 to Best, Jr. discloses a design for an ultrasonic nebulizer comprising what is apparently a pump unit on the front of a handled housing, the housing having a solution support attached to its rear wall.
U.S. Pat. No. D 276,934 to Smallhorn discloses a combined pump and telescopic support pole design wherein the support pole extends from the top of the pump. This support pole appears to extend and collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. D 298,460 to Pryor discloses a design for an IV bottle hanger in which the pole appears to be vertically adjustable.